


Midas Gets a Makeover

by GildedGoldilocks



Series: Agency Shenanigans [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Clean but they say the word "shit" like once, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Memes, Sibling dynamic, Youtuber - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedGoldilocks/pseuds/GildedGoldilocks
Summary: For Skye's latest vlog, she plans to do a makeup tutorial- using Midas as her model.
Series: Agency Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Midas Gets a Makeover

“Steady… that should be good” Skye says to Meowscles, who stands a few feet away holding a video camera. He presses a button on the side and signals a thumbs up for her to begin.

“Hey guys, Skye here, and in this video I will be giving a much needed makeover to none other than Midas! I saw that a lot of you were requesting this on my last vlog, so here goes nothing!” She lifts a large tub of cosmetics into view of the camera.

“As you can see here, I have a lot of makeup to put to the test. You may be wondering why I do not have any foundation or concealer to use on him, and to answer that question I’ll be letting you in on a little secret: Midas already wears makeup. That’s right, he even has an extensive skincare routine that he follows every morning! That must explain why his skin is always GLOWING… anyway, let’s make our way to his office so we can begin the process. ///eeeeeeee!/// I’m so excited!!!!” 

Skye enthusiastically hops off her bed and walks through the doorway, followed by Meowscles, camera in hand. 

Midas sits in his office, fixing his quiff in a small hand mirror he usually keeps in his pocket, when he is greeted by a peppy knock on the door. He recognizes the pattern immediately. 

“What is it, Skye? Don’t you know that I’m busy right now?” He groans, rubbing his fingers into his temples.  


“Are you actually busy or are you just preening?” Her muffled voice sasses back through the door. Midas sighs. She knows his habits to an uncomfortable extent. His inability to come up with a valid excuse must have let her know that she wouldn’t be interrupting anything important, because barely a moment passes before the door swings open. 

“Don’t tell me you’re dragging me into another one of your,,, videos,,, and oh god is that your James Charles palette?” 

Midas feels the blood drain from his face. He knows EXACTLY what is coming. 

Skye skips into the room, still speaking to the camera. 

“So I’m wondering, should I go for more of a classy glam or a full on drag look? Comment down below what you think!” 

“Skye, I’m RIGHT HERE. Why not consider asking ME what I think you should do??” Midas whines.

Skye is taking none of his shit today.

“I smell a party pooper over here. Sounds like SOMEBODY doesn’t know how to have fun!” She taunts, poking a finger to Midas’ nose, which he gently slaps away. 

“I will have you know that I DO, in fact, know how to have fun. I am the master of fun. Now get out of my office.” He says, covering his face from the camera. 

Meowscles lets out a disappointed whimper, flashing a pair of sad kitten eyes. 

“Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice.” Skye threatens, staring directly into Midas’ good eye. 

“How about we do this NO way.” He says through gritted teeth.

Skye smirks deviously.  
“Then it’s MY way… my way or the highway!!!” She squeaks out before bursting into hysterical laughter.

“Is that some sort of meme reference that I’m not getting?” Midas deadpans, his hand meeting his temples once more.

“Ok BOOMER” Skye wheezes in between fits of laughter.

“SKYE I’M NOT THAT OLD, I’M BARELY EVEN A MILLENNIAL” He yells, exasperated. 

Skye wipes her eyes a bit, catching her breath before resuming her narrative.

“So it looks like he chose the hard way!”

“Skye, for the LAST TIME, I am NOT sitting through your stupid makeup tutorial!!!!”

*Several minutes later…*

“So using the Colourpop ‘Good as Gold’ palette, we are going to do a cut crease with the color ‘Golden Touch’” Skye says, sweeping a well loaded brush over Midas’ primed eyelids. Bits of glitter fall into his eyelashes, but he remains perfectly still for fear of causing more of a fuss. Skye reaches into her makeup tub, pulling out an eyeliner pen. 

“I think I’m going to give him a fierce cat eye look to symbolize the unwavering friendship he has with his loyal feline companion Meowscles!” Her narrative is so nauseatingly sweet that Midas might barf. Meowscles lets out a flattered “brrrrrr” from behind the camera. Without warning, Skye douses Midas’ face in setting spray, causing him to cough and splutter pitifully.

“Isn’t he just a wonderful model? Look at him: Cheekbones? Sharp enough to kill a man. Eyeliner? Fierce. Eyebrows? On FLEEK. Our wigs? SNATCHED. Whose mans is this???” She says, gesturing to Midas’ made up face. 

“I’m going to pretend that I understood all of those words that you just used.” He mumbles.

“Now, do you want to see the finished product?” Skye asks, picking up a hand mirror.

“I’m not sure…” Midas swallows nervously, but when he looks in the mirror, he is shocked by how… pleasant it looks. Sure, the eye makeup and false lashes aren’t exactly his style, but he can appreciate the surprisingly clean job Skye did. What delights him the most, however, is how she was able to accentuate his best features in the most flattering way.

“Well?” She asks, a bit baffled at his lack of a reaction.

“I’m impressed. Now tell me- what did you use on my eyebrows?” 

“Um… a Fenty brow pencil, in the color ‘black-brown’ I think…” She answers.

“Very well. Looks like I’ll be ordering one of those.”

Skye is beyond dumbfounded.  
“Aren’t you, I don’t know, mad? Or even embarrassed?” 

He pauses to think for a moment before answering matter-of-factly.

“Though I can’t deny that it is a tad emasculating and not exactly my cup of tea, your attention to detail and skilled mastery of the medium is truly admirable. You did an excellent job. Now can you take it off me?” He replies calmly.

Too shocked to form words, She nods and accompanies him to the Agency washroom to clean it off.

*Later on…*

Plopping back on her bed, Skye wraps up her filming for the day.

“So that was… interesting? I think we can all agree that nobody was expecting THAT outcome. For one, I’m shocked he didn’t have anything bad to say about it. He’s usually so critical of everything and everyone, including himself, so this was a pleasant surprise I guess. Leave in the comments section below what you think I should do for tomorrow’s video! Until next time, stay adventurous!” 

Meowscles stops recording and Skye lets out a deep breath of relief, falling backwards onto the soft mattress.


End file.
